To Go Back
by UchihaAngel212
Summary: (Rewrite of The Ones That Got Away) After a devastating Poison sweeps its way through the elemental nations, it is left to Team 7 to go back and change it all. What dangers will they face? and What will they change this time around?
1. 1 - To A New Future

**Hey Guys,**

 **This is a rewrite of The Ones that got away, with a slightly more serious and a slightly less serious approach. You may also notice that this does not feature Sakura's Pregnancy.**

 **Team 7 will also be OP in this fanfic, as I intend for them to breeze through most of the cannon story line up until the war, and it is intended to be funny at some points.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its characters and plots are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **To Go Back:**

' _Speech' _– Bijuu

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' _ **speech'**_ – radios

 **Prologue: To a new future**

Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura were standing at the gates of Konohagakure, imagining their home as it once was; lively and flourishing. But now it was just a waste land, full of sick and dying people.

The Fourth Shinobi world war was won. But then a new tragedy struck. With Otsutsuki Kaguya's sealing the white Zetsu spread throughout the elemental nations, and as they died they released a poison into the earth and the water. As it spread throughout the villages it decimated the population and by the time the poison had been found, most of the villages had died, and those who were affected were too far gone to be helped.

"Do you think it will work?" Sakura asked as she clutched her husband's hand. She was wearing a dark blue kimono top with camouflage cargo pants and black heeled sandals. Her hitai-ate was tied around her forehead and her waist length hair was tied in a high pony tail.

"As long as we stick to the plan, everything will be fine," Sasuke said. His sword was concealed by his black cloak, which was covering his white jacket and black shirt. His hair was in its usual style, but his hitai-ate was tied firmly around his forehead.

"We were given this jutsu to give the world a second chance, and that is what we have to do," Naruto said as he cast his eyes down to the monument. It was a piece of wood carved into the Konoha leaf, and it contained all of the names of the people who had been killed by the Zetsu Poison.

 _Yamanaka Ino_

 _Yamanaka Sai_

 _Akimichi Chouji_

 _Nara Shikamaru_

 _Sarutobi Mirai_

 _Yuuhi Kurenai_

 _Hatake Kakashi_

 _Aburame Shino_

 _Inuzuka Kiba_

 _Rock Lee_

 _Tenten_

 _Maito Gai_

"I think I see Tsunade and Shizune now," Naruto said as he pointed to a moving shadow in the distance. He looked so much like his father, wearing a black cloak with red flames atop his black jumpsuit. His hitai-ate was keeping his hair away from his face from it position tied tightly to his forehead. As the shadow got closer it began to take the form of two women wearing cloaks.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, are we ready to leave?" Sakura asked as she moved towards her shishou and her sister figure. Tsunade removed her hood to reveal her slightly aged face;

"Once the jutsu is cast we will all be sent back to the day before you become Genin," She said as she began pulling paper seals out of a pouch on her leg, "Our consciousness will end up in our younger bodies, and we will have all of the chakra that we have accumulated throughout the years." Shizune began placing the seals in a pentagon formation, which began to glow in a faint blue light.

"However, you may find the first few days a little bit inconvenient and stressful, as your body gets used to the amount of chakra you will be receiving."

Once all of the seals were placed Shizune began manoeuvring them into their positions on the pentagon that had been formed. Tsunade was at the top of the pentagon, while Sasuke and Naruto were on opposite sides, with Shizune and Sakura after them.

"Naruto you are going to be providing the Yang chakra, while Sasuke will be providing the Yin chakra," Tsunade said as they all began the seal sequence they had memorised, "Sakura, Shizune and I will be controlling the chakra output of the seals to ensure that the jutsu is cast properly, and remember it will take a week for Shizune and I to reach Konoha, so try and stay out of trouble."

"Ninpo: Shōni fukkatsu!" As Tsunade cast the jutsu, everyone's vision began to go black. With his last look at the future they were trying to change Naruto looked at one name on the memorial:

 _Namikaze Hinata_

 **With Sasuke:**

In a small apartment on the outskirts of the Uchiha compound, Uchiha Sasuke bolted out of his bed and into the bathroom. As soon as he was inside he looked in the mirror. Staring back at him was one black eye, and one purple Rinnegan…on a distinctly younger face than he remembered.

As soon as he was dressed and ready to leave the house he ran to team 7's usual training ground, hoping that everyone would be there. As soon as he arrived he saw that Naruto and Sakura were there looking as dishevelled as he probably looked from their rush to the training grounds. Sakura had the distinctive Purple diamond on her forehead, which she had hidden with her bangs, and Naruto and Sasuke both had the marks that they had received from the Rikudo Sennin on their palms.

"It worked," Sakura said as she sat on the grass, looking around at the forest that was green and luscious, full of life.

"That means we can make sure The Zetsu Poison Incident never happens," Naruto said as took a seat beside her, with Sasuke sitting on her other side. He also took a scroll out of his pocket, which contained two keys.

"When we all become genin in a week I want you two to move in with me. It will be easier to work on changing the future if we are together for as long as possible," Sasuke said as he handed each of them a key. They spent the next hour speaking about the changes they wanted to make to the future, and were about to leave when a sharp stabbing pain coursed through Sakura's body.

"AAAGH" she cried as she fell to the ground. Sasuke and Naruto were by her side immediately, and were about to lift her When the same pain overcame them. They collapsed to the floor, before all three of them lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Jutsu list:**

 **Ninja art: Childhood Rebirth**

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys thinks of this :)**

 **Who do you think finds them in the next chapter?**

 **Read and Review to find out!**


	2. 2 - Chakra overload and Suspicion

**Hey Guys,**

 **The next chapter is officially up!**

 **Team 7 has passed out at the training grounds...who will finds them?...what is wrong with them?**

 **read to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Chakra overload and Suspicion

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' ** _speech'_** – radios

' _Speech'_ \- Bijuu

As Naruto opened his eyes he was graced with the ordinary white tiles of the hospital rooms. He could hear the soft beeping of the heart monitors and could feel the cool plastic of the oxygen mask on his face. He pulled down the mask and looked around the room making out the rough shapes of his team mates in the other beds of the room.

 _' Oii Kurama!'_ He asked as he entered his mindscape to talk to the tailed beast held inside of him

 _'Do you know what happened to us?'_

 _'The chakra and other jutsu based attributes that travelled back with you overloaded your chakra coils, and for your team mate Sakura it was a lot more than her system could handle.'_

 _'So that is why she felt the effects first?'_

 _'And that is why she will be the last of you to wake up. I managed to heal you quicker than the others, but it will take another day for them to wake up at least...unless you can introduce them to some of your chakra, then it should only take another couple of hours.'_

 _'I will have to wait for nightfall, otherwise the nurses will get suspicious. How long have we been unconscious anyway?'_

 _'About four days...'_

 _'FOUR DAYS! THAT MEANS THE GENIN EXAM IS ONLY THREE DAYS AWAY, AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO TRAIN OR PLAN WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO!'_

Kurama cut off the link, giving Naruto a chance to think about what he was going to do, and how to deal with the fact that they had obviously been found unconscious in the training grounds.

' _I wonder who found us anyway.'_ He thought as he lay back down, preparing for the difficult task he was going to have once nightfall arrived.

* * *

As soon as the nursing staff had retreated to the desk for the night Naruto got out of bed and created a clone to take his place. He cast a genjutsu over himself, before making his way towards his two team mates. As he approached Sasuke his hand took on a red glow, and he placed it straight to Sasuke's chest. As soon as the chakra disappeared he could see the slightly anguished look disappear from his best friends' face. He then made his way over to his pink haired teammate, before doing the same thing.

He also couldn't help but notice that the Byakugo no in had disappeared from her forehead, but he put it down to the effects of the chakra overload. She would be able to build it up before they really needed it anyway.

As he made his way over to his bed, he noticed a head pop into the room, and was able to identify the gravity defying hair of his future sensei...Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi looked around the room once, his eyes lingering on Naruto's bed, before he left the room again.

Naruto snuck back over to his bed, before settling in for the night, hoping that his teammates would be awake in the morning.

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, she was greeted with two pairs of eyes, one brilliant blue pair, and the jet black ones of her husband...or husband to be in this timeline.

"It's good to see you up," Naruto said as he took a seat on the bottom of the bed. Sasuke took a seat next to her, and by the look on their faces Sakura deduced they were going to have a serious discussion.

"We need to talk about what happened to us," Sasuke said as Sakura flew through hand seals, although both boys could see that they were not as quick or fluid as the jounin iryo-nin could muster. After casting a soundproofing jutsu she nodded to them.

"Kurama said that it was the chakra overload, it burnt out our chakra coils so that they could grow to accommodate the chakra that came back with us," Naruto said, before taking a closer look at Sasuke's eye.

"Although I don't know why the genjutsu on your eye is still working Sasuke, Sakura's Byakugo no in disappeared."

Sasuke picked up a mirror that was on the table next to his bed, to see that both of his eyes were still black and sighed in relief. While Sasuke was checking his eyes, Sakura had subconsciously reached up to touch the purple diamond that was no longer on her forehead

"It is a jutsu that the Uchiha created to make undercover missions easier. It meant that we could use our sharingan without other people knowing, and it was a jutsu that we passed on to the Hyuuga, as their white eyes made them too easily recognisable." Sasuke explained as he put the mirror down.

"The only other thing we need to discuss now is who found us and what we are going to say happened to us," Sakura said

"I think it was Kakashi that found us," Naruto suggested, before he explained what had happened with Kurama and Kakashi the day before. He left telling them they only had three days left until the Genin exam until last...and just as he thought that was not a pleasant conversation.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Sarutobi Hiruzen came to see them. He was dressed in his typical Hokage clothing and had a serious look on his face.

"I think you all know why I am here," He said as he stood In the middle of the room, equally between al of their beds.

"I would like to know why three young children like you, who have not even taken the Genin exam yet, were found in training ground seven with burnt out chakra coils."

"We were training for the exam, Hokage-Jiji," Naruto shouted enthusiastically this week as he jumped out of his hospital bed. Sasuke and Sakura could tell that it was just for show, and that he was hiding his sadness at seeing the third Hokage alive again, knowing that he could die in a few months.

"I was showing them my Goukyaku no jutsu and then it turned into a competition of who could make a bigger one, I guess we overloaded our chakra," Sasuke said as he swung his legs out of the bed so that he could stand up.

Hiruzen looked at them with suspicion, but he could not see any other explanation for three children, who were just about to become Genin almost destroying their chakra coils, apart from unsupervised training.

"I trust you three will be okay in time for the exam in two days?" He said as he gave them stern looks, which immediately put the three time travellers on guard. They all nodded furiously, before allowing the Hokage to continue his speech.

"If you three should pass, I am going to consider putting you under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi, the jounin who found you in the training grounds," The third said as he turned towards the door, "You need the discipline, and the knowledge so this does not happen again."

"Hai, Hokage-sama/Jiji!" They all chorused, before he left them to get dressed and discharge themselves.

"That was close!" Sakura signed as they relaxed onto their beds, before changing into their clothes.

As soon as they had been discharged they made their way to the Uchiha district. Once they were all seated in Sasuke's apartment they discussed what they were going to do until Tsunade and Shizune arrived at the village, and how they were going to avoid being caught out.

"I know one thing for sure, as soon as Tsunade and Shizune get here, we are telling the Third Hokage, and we are definitely going out and training...my hand signs aren't up to the speed I want them to be." Sakura said,

"So we are telling the third?" Sasuke questioned, in between setting out place settings for the quick meal they were going to have,

"And Kakashi-Sensei...I didn't make THAT jutsu just for Hinata you know!" Naruto shouted before they tucked in to a simple meal.

"I can't believe it was Kakashi-sensei that found us," Sakura said as she nibbled on a rice ball. They were all sat around Sasuke's kitchen, on the sides or on the floor, wherever there was space.

"At least it will be easier to move around with the help of a jounin once we get the wave mission out of the way," Sasuke commented as they finished their meal. Naruto and Sakura left to their own abodes, with a promise to move into the main house with Sasuke as soon as they had passed the Genin exams.

* * *

 **What will the Genin exam mean for team 7? and how will the best go with their power boost?**

 **read and review to find out!**


	3. 3 - Genin exam retake

**Authors Note:**

 **Hi guys,**

 **Sorry for the longer wait, but i had no computer for a week. But it's here now and I am already writing chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Genin exam retake

' **Speech** ' – Mental link

' _Speech_ ' – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' _ **speech**_ ' – radios

' _Speech_ ' - Bijuu

* * *

The day of the Genin exam was going to be a day to remember for the people of Konohagakure.

As Namikaze Naruto got out of bed in his dingy little apartment, his thoughts were turned to the day ahead.

' _Today is the day...we can finally start working towards a better future,_ ' as he donned his trademark jumpsuit and checked his shuriken, his team mates across the village were thinking the same as him:

 _'Dainanahan is back and ready to go!'_

As he made his way through the village market Naruto took this chance to look through all of the vendors that had come to like him...and were back to being the people that thought he was the reincarnation of the Kyuubi. As he approached the Academy he put on his prankster grin, making sure that no one would be any wiser.

He passed Sasuke and Sakura as he walked to his seat, and they both sent him discreet nods. He could tell Sakura wasn't happy, she was fawning over Sasuke with the fangirls, while giving her long hair looks of disdain

"Ok class, settle down!" Iruka said as he walked into the room. As soon as everyone was seated and listening he began.

* * *

After taking the written exam and the first of the two jutsu exams, it was time for the jutsu that naruto dreaded the most.

"Now, for the final graduation exam you will do the Bunshin no jutsu," Iruka said as he picked up a list from the podium at the front of the class. He walked towards the little exam room off of the main classroom;

"When you are called come to the next room." The list was done alphabetically by surname, so Sakura was called almost a whole half an hour before the boys. Once Sasuke had been called in, Naruto knew he was going to be next, and he knew he was going to fail either way. It didn't matter how much he tried, he had too much chakra to use the regular Bunshin.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called.

As he stepped into the room Naruto sent a scathing glare at Mizuki. The white haired jounin was sat at the desk prepared to mark the examination.

Naruto placed his hands in the ram seal and began gathering his chakra;

"Bunshin no jutsu!" There was a comical popping sound, as a clone of Naruto appeared and floated to the floor. The clone was pure white and deflated...it couldn't even be called a clone.

The rest of the examination went exactly the way Naruto had planned it, and he sat on the swing outside waiting for Mizuki to approach him.

After listening to the explanation about why Iruka was as strict as he was Naruto spoke.

"But I wish I had graduated..." Naruto sighed

"Well then...," Mizuki said as his face morphed into a grin, "let me let you in on a little secret..."

* * *

After listening to Mizuki's make-up exam Naruto sent a clone to steal the scroll while he made his way to the clearing where he remembered he had faced Mizuki. About an hour later his clone appeared and handed him the scroll, and they smirked before the clone henged into a rock.

"I've found you," Iruka shouted as he landed in front of Naruto.

"Oh hey...it's the nose bleeder," Naruto laughed, as he played along with what he had originally said, "Although on the inside he was calculating where Mizuki would appear from. No ten minutes later he could feel his approaching chakra.

As soon as the barrage of Kunai and Shuriken came flying at them Naruto jumped out of the way with Iruka.

"So the demon child has some skill after all," Mizuki sneered as he perched on a branch above them. Naruto didn't give him the chance to finish as the rocks and fallen branches around the forest clearing turned into clones. Before Mizuki even had a chance to dodge he was buried under a mountain of clones, which landed a fair amount of hits on him.

"You didn't think I was that stupid, did you?" Naruto questioned as he walked up to the Chunin.

"In the history of the academy the only make-up exam is a week after the original exam, and student are never approached by their sensei the same day," Naruto continued as he stopped in front of the white-haired man, "And you would have to be a traitor to the village to even consider asking a fellow citizen or ninja to steal from the Hokage!" A swift punch to the face was all it took to knock Mizuki out.

From his position on the floor Iruka approached Naruto,

"Come over here Naruto, there is something I want to give you," after gesturing for Naruto to close his eyes, Iruka proceeded to tie his own hitai-ate over the boys forehead. On the inside Naruto was cheering over the fact that this bit had stayed the same.

On their way back to the village, with Mizuki tied and slung over his shoulder, Iruka questioned the new genin;

"I have to ask, how did you know what Mizuki was going to do with the scroll?" Naruto repeated exactly what he had told Mizuki...no sane ninja of Konohagakure would ask another ninja to steal from the Hokage, and they wouldn't attempt it on their own either. The actual scroll had never been stolen...Naruto had taken it back as soon as he had used the Oiroke no jutsu on the Hokage, just in case Mizuki had managed to escape.

* * *

The next morning Team 7 made their way back to training ground seven, where they were surprised to find Tsunade and Shizune. They were sitting in the middle of the training grounds meditating.

"I was wondering when you three were going to show up..." Tsunade smirked as she casted a barrier over the training grounds.

"We are going to have a little training session...I want to see how much of your abilities you have managed to retain from the future."

Team 7 smirked at each other before readying themselves. Naruto was engulfed in a yellow and black cloak, and 9 black orbs began floating around his back **(AN: Since Kurama also came back in time with him there was no need for Jiraiya to unlock the seal. Naruto tore off the seal, knowing that he had Kurama's cooperation)**. Sasuke uncast the genjutsu over his eye, before calling forth his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Both of them were surprised when a purple diamond appeared on Sakura's forehead and spread out across her forehead;

"I thought that disappeared when our chakra came back?" Sasuke questioned.

"It did, but I still had the chakra that was store inside it, so all I had to do was reseal it." She didn't even give them a chance to reply before she punched the ground, tearing up the earth and creating a crater that forced the other four occupants of the training grounds to jump to avoid.

As they all jumped to get out of reach of the flying chunks of earth, Tsunade sent a tree flying straight at Sasuke. As it came towards him he ignited it with Amaterasu turning it to ashes.

Shizune came towards Sasuke with a mouth full of poison gas,

"Dokugiri!" She exhaled it straight into his face but was annoyed to find that it was only a clone. When she landed she was met full force by one of Naruto's clone, while he threw one of his truth-seeker orbs at Tsunade.

As she jumped out of the way she was greeted by a Susanoo powered punch from Sasuke, which sent her straight towards Sakura, who heel dropped her straight into the ground, creating yet another crater.

As she emerged from the crater she was engaged in a taijutsu battle with Naruto, while Shizune was busy fighting off a joint assault by Sasuke and Sakura...who were combining Sasuke's speed with Sakura's brute strength. While she was avoiding Sakura's chakra filled punches, Shizune was met with precise jabs from Sasuke.

Both Tsunade and her black-haired assistant were goaded into the centre of the training grounds once again, where they were met with a joint attack by team seven. By being too late to realise they were fighting clones, Tsunade and Shizune found that they were attacked from above. Sakura had landed one of her powerful punches, while Sasuke and Naruto had used dulled down versions of their favourite attacks.

"Are you sure you want to continue this fight?" Sakura asked as she helped her mentors out of the ground, "I don't think you two are really on par with us anymore."

In her anger Tsunade tried to land a chakra filled punch on her student but was met with the ground instead.

"Fine," she said as she dusted chunks of mud off of her green coat, "Let's go and see Sarutobi-sensei."

After straightening out the damaged area with a few well used earth jutsu they began their walk to the Hokage building, which was filled with looks of bewilderment when people saw Tsunade, and looks of Hatred when they realised that she was joined by Naruto.

As they entered the office, Hiruzen's pipe dropped out of his mouth in shock

"Tsunade...what are you doing back," he said as he closed the file he was reading.

"I'm here to deliver some information that will heavily benefit the village," she said as she smirked at her teacher, "and it involves the three standing behind me."

* * *

After finally convincing the third that they were from the future, which had resulted in them telling him they knew the real reason behind the Uchiha massacre, they had left the office with a weight lifted off of their chest.

"I am so glad that we didn't have to tell Hokage-jiji about his death," Naruto said quietly as they walked through the village.

"Well you wouldn't want to know if you were supposed to die would you," Sasuke snapped at this, a little bit irritated that he had said that so casually, even though it was below the hearing range of a normal citizen, "And we can hopefully prevent that anyway."

"I'm surprised I didn't come back to the village to find you three locked up," Tsunade said as they approached the Uchiha district, "I thought I would have had to make up a mental illness and say you contracted it to get you out of trouble."

Everyone laughed at the implications of that….and all agreed that Naruto would have gone straight to the Third and been put in a cell if he had come back on his own.

Once they had completed the bell test they were going to bring Kakashi back, before the mission to Nami no kuni, so that they could use the time they would have to spend doing d-rank missions planning and training for the Chunin exams. They couldn't send Kage Bunshin with the unknowing Kakashi encase they dispersed…he would have been way too suspicious.

"It's team placements tomorrow," Tsunade said as they reached the district, "Which means you three can give your sensei some well needed payback."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all gave each other devious smirks, before going into Sasuke's apartment. From tomorrow they would be living in the main house of the district, with Tsunade and Shizune living in one of the smaller houses. They were going to tell Sakura's parents it was an assignment given by their sensei to improve their teamwork.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think, and Dont Forget to R &R :)**

 **Jutsu/word bank:**

 **Dokugiri - Poison Mist**

 **Kage Bunshin - Shadow Clone**

 **Bunshin - Clone**

 **Dainanahan - Team 7**

 **Susanoo - He with the ability to help by all means (literal english translation)**


	4. 4 - Bell test take two

**Chapter 4 is officially up!**

 **So without wasting time lets get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Bell test take two

' **Speech** ' – Mental link

' _Speech_ ' – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' ** _speech_** ' – radios

' _Speech_ ' – Bijuu

* * *

On the day of the team assignments Team 7 found themselves planning what they were going to do to their sensei on their journey to the academy.

"I say we completely humiliate him and make him relive it through a genjutsu," Sakura suggested as they entered the market area of the village.

"I THINK WE SHOULD RIP UP HIS ICHA ICHA COLLECTION!" Naruto shouted as they passed the bookshop, causing the owner to glare at him. Sasuke kept quiet agreeing with both of his team mates' ideas.

They had all donned knew outfits, showing the world that they were not the same children that had graduated the academy.

Sakura was wearing a dark blue kimono top with a silver dragon surrounded by cherry blossoms, a pair of camouflage army trousers and black ninja sandals. The Uchiwa was right in the middle of her back, and hanging from the chopsticks that were holding her hair in a bun. They were both currently covered by an undetectable genjutsu, as Sasuke was going to induct her into the clan after the Chunin exams. Her Hitai-ate was tied to her arm.

Sasuke and Naruto were wearing similar outfits. They were both wearing waist length jackets, which were open showing their vests and black army trousers with their ninja sandals. Their headbands were on their foreheads. Sasuke's jacket was dark blue, with the Uchiwa on the back, and his vest was black. Naruto's jacket was black, covering his orange vest.

As they reached the doors of the academy they prepared themselves for the day ahead, and for the looks they knew they were going to receive from their peers. As soon as they reached their classroom they took their seats, waiting for Iruka to arrive. When he entered the class, the rest of the students settled down and took their seats, as he began reading out the team Assignments.

"Dainanahan...Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura!" Iruka said as he read the list off of his clipboard. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto ignored him as he continued on with the teams. They were all thinking of plans to catch Kakashi off guard in the bell test. Before they knew it everyone had left for lunch, and they were by themselves in the classroom.

"Well," Sakura said as she pulled three bento out of her bag, "Let's eat!"

* * *

After eating a homemade lunch of takoyaki and onigiri, which was made by Sakura, they went back to the classroom, to begin the long wait for Kakashi. They sat on their desks and pretended to meditate, not wanting to be disturbed by the fan girls and some of their future friends.

As Naruto closed his eyes, he took a longing glance at Hinata. ' _I'll see you soon Hina-chan!_ "

Two hours passed before Kakashi waltzed into the room, and in that time everyone else had been collected by their teachers.

He looked at his three students, amazed and annoyed that they were meditating so deeply they didn't notice him arrive. He picked up the eraser from the chalk board and aimed it at, who he believed to be, the weakest member of the team.

He threw it with precision...not expecting the delicate hand that caught it to crush it. He gaped at the pink haired shinobi, before regaining his composure as they opened their eyes.

"That's not a very nice way to greet your students sensei," Sakura said as she brushed the chalk dust from her hair. They jumped off of the desks, before standing in front of their sensei.

"Meet me on the roof," was all he said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto walked out of the classroom door.

Sakura and Sasuke made it look like they were following him, before they doubled back and went up the side of the building. By the time Naruto got to the roof, his two teammates were sitting on the steps laughing. He sat on the other side of Sakura, before Kakashi began.

"OK…Let's begin with some introductions." Kakashi said as he took a seat on the railings overlooking the rest of the village.

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke said as he placed his hands on his knees. They were clenched slightly, and Naruto and Sakura could tell it was from seeing their teacher again.

 **Flashback**

It was a cold rainy day in Konohagakure as the remains of the Konoha 12 stood by a coffin that was slowly being lowered into the ground. On top of the coffin was a picture frame containinig two pictures. One was of Hatake Kakashi wearing his Hokage robes. The other was of Team 7...the picture they took after the war to celebrate their reunion.

Kakashi was the first victim from the Konoha 12 and their sensei to fall to the Zetsu poison. Each member of his team stood remembering his lasts words to them:

 _"Look after them Tenzo...you are their sensei as well."_

 _"They taught you how to feel so don't hold your emotions in, and don't ever let anyone tell you that you arent part of dainanahan,"_

 _"I should have done more for you when you were younger...I shouldn't have played favourites...But they will always need you...even if they don't show it."_

 _"I taught you my legacy...use it well, protect your team mates and do this villge proud"_

 _"Sensei would be so proud of the man you have become...and as my last decree as Hokage..I name you the Nanadaime Hokage...Namikaze Naruto!"_

Naruto had been the last person he had spoken to before he died, and it had been Naruto who had planned his funeral. Each member of the team secluded themselves in training ground 7, casting a barrier over the grounds to prevent anyone entering. By the time Tsunade got through the barrier, finding them passed out and suffering from chakra exhaustion, they were on the brink of death.

"Kakashi-sensei...I promise you I will change this...I will make sure this never happens!" that had been when Naruto had decided to go back and change it all.

 **Flashback end**

"How about…Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that." He motioned for one of them to speak. ' _Wow, it really is going to be exactly the same,_ ' Naruto thought.

"Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Naruto shouted, hiding his emotions with fake annoyance. Kakashi looked at Naruto, quite shocked at how much the yellow haired boy was like his old teammate Uchiha Obito. He smiled in recognition;

"Ohh...Me?" He said as he placed his hand on his chin in a thinking motion, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future….? Hmm...Well, I have lots of hobbies."

' _So once again, all we learned was his name…_ ' Sakura though as she sweat dropped.

"Now it's your turn, from the right." Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto. Naruto grinned like the idiot everyone thought he was.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup Ramen, but what I like even more is the ramen that they serve at Ichiraku's and of course I love Hinata-chan. My hobbies include pranking people, spending time with my family, and creating new seals I guess. I hate Snakes and anyone who messes with my family." He paused for effect,

"And to become Hokage, That is my dream!" Kakashi looked mildly amused, although they could tell that the snake comment had confused him.

"Next is…Pinkie." ' _Do Not Kill Hatake Kakashi_ ' was what inner Sakura kept chanting in her head as she prepared to say her introduction, determined to do better than she had the first time.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like spending time with my family, cooking and going on missions. My hobbies are cooking and singing. I, like my teammates, share a hatred for Snakes, and I also hate people who define others by what they look like. My dream is surpass Tsunade-hime as the world's best medical ninja." I looked up at Sasuke just as he sighed, knowing he had to tell Kakashi his dreams again.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like spending time with family, who are my team mates, and I like learning new jutsu. The only hobby I have is training, and I also hate Snakes and anyone who messes with my family. My dream is to see justice served for the Uchiha Massacre." He finished his little speech and then looked back at Kakashi, who was giving a look that screamed 'revenge is not the answer'

"Anyway… That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow," Kakashi said as he stared them down, probably trying to intimidate them. Naruto started bouncing around like an idiot, and Sasuke was impressed that he could keep up the act.

"Yay! What kind of duties?" he shouted as he saluted Kakashi.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us," Kakashi answered Naruto, unaware that the three genin sat in front of him were only humouring him.

"We will be doing Survival training." They decided to play along;

"But we did enough of that at the Ninja Academy," Sakura said as she sat up a little bit straighter

"I'm your opponent," ' _Geeze, he was even trying to create suspense_ ', Sasuke thought as he paused again, "But this isn't normal training." He started laughing to himself.

'He really was insane when we were genin.' They all thought as they gave him blank looks

"Hey," Sakura shouted, "What's so funny sensei?"

"Of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen as genin. The rest will be sent back to the ninja academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" They all looked at him, sweat dropping at his attempt to seem intimidating.

"Meet me at training ground 7 at 9am sharp. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll throw up." With that said he disappeared.

* * *

"So," Sakura said as she sat writing a new song in her pad, "What are we going to do for the bell test tomorrow?" She looked straight as Sasuke who was sharpening all of their weapons.

They were all sat in the living room of the old Uchiha Manor. Sasuke had furnished the room, but the whole house still needed redecorating.

"I think we should show him our true abilities," Sasuke commented as he finished sharpening a kunai. He was looking forward to using his chokuto again, but as it didnt come back with them he was going to have to have one custom made.

"I don't know," Naruto said as drew up a set of explosive tags and began sealing his chakra in them to prepare for their upcoming test. "I think we should do everything like we did last time until the Wave mission; I mean we have to be at those Chunin exams."

"I kind of agree with Naruto," Sakura stopped Sasuke from interrupting, "But I think we should humiliate him for all of the training that he didn't give us last time," Then she proceeded to tell them her plan, which sounded more like a prank.

* * *

The next day they arrived at the training grounds ten minutes before Kakashi did and set up everything they would need for their plan. Just before Kakashi arrived they were all sat by the posts in the middle of the training ground.

"Hey guys, good morning!" He said as he crouched on the middle post.

"You're late!" They shouted.

"Ok, it's set for noon," he said as he placed a timer on the post that he was sitting on a few moments ago. They looked at him, feigning confusion.

"Here are two bells," He held said objects in front of him; "Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon…get no lunch." They all tried and failed to look hungry, although Sakura was sure she could hear Naruto's stomach rumbling...but he was always hungry.

"I'll not only tie you to those stumps, but I'll eat right in front of you. You only need to get one bell. There are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump." He tried to look really intimidating.

"And…The person who doesn't take a bell fails…So at least one of you gets sent back to the academy. You can even use your shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intention to kill."

"Ok, let's get going…Ready?" They all prepared to move.

"START!"

As soon as Kakashi said start they began their plan. Sasuke and Sakura hid in the bushes, while Naruto stood exactly where he was.

"Good, they have all hidden well." He said as he surveyed the surrounding area, obviously not expecting Naruto to jump out.

"Come and fight me!" Naruto shouted as he stood directly in front of Kakashi-sensei with his arms crossed.

"Umm…You're a bit off…" Kakashi-sensei said as he rubbed his neck. He reached into his pouch and pulled out his Icha-Icha paradise book. Naruto ran at him and engaged him in a taijutsu battle, which was Sakura's signal to get ready for the next phase.

* * *

As soon as Naruto engaged in battle with Kakashi, Sakura rushed to the second meeting point, where they had set up the next phase of their plan.

When Sakura felt Kakashi's incoming chakra, she started channelling her own into her hands. As soon as he was in her striking range she slammed her fist into his stomach and sent him to the ground. Naruto appeared next to her and their assault began;

"Futon: Mugen no Kaze!" Naruto said as he blew out a big breath, causing the winds to pick up in the surrounding area. Kakashi's book was blown all over the clearing, and he began chasing after it. Sakura jumped from the branch that she had been standing on and snatched the book from the air, flashing Kakashi a triumphant grin. she threw it to Naruto, who took off into the forest.

"My book!" Kakashi screamed as he tried to run after Naruto, only to be stopped by Sakura's fist meeting his face, sending him careening into the forest, leaving a ditch in his eyes took on a serious look as he came at her with a counter attack.

"Doton: Doro-darake no numa!" Sakura didn't give his attack a chance to connect as she cast her jutsu, turning the clearing into a muddy swamp, making Kakashi lose his footing as he charged at her. She retreated into the forest, leaving Kakashi covered in mud as he tried to escape the swamp.

* * *

Sasuke was stood waiting where the final part of their plan would take place. Naruto rushed into the clearing and threw the Icha-Icha book to Sasuke. By the time Sasuke had caught the book and placed it in his weapons pouch, Naruto was already holding a copy of the book.

Once Kakashi had finally caught up to them, Naruto and Sasuke were both holding one side of the book getting ready to pull it apart.

"Now boys," He said as he inched towards them, "You don't want to do that." While he was pleading with them to get his book, Sakura crept up behing him and replaced the bells with copies. The sound of the boys ripping the book had coverd up the sound of the bells, as Kakashi froze.

As the timer went off in the distance Kakashi used clones to grab them all, before tying the two boys to the posts and leaving Sakura sitting between them.

"Not only did you fail, and not get a bell," He said, his voice giving away how much he cared for his book,

"But you also destroyed my book!" They just stared at him, trying their best to look indifferent…Until Naruto laughed. Sakura face palmed.

"But we did get the bells sensei," Sasuke said as Sakura held the bells out. Kakashi looked at his belt, just as the fake bells disappeared. When he looked back at them they were all standing, with Sasuke and Naruto released from their ropes.

"Very good, but… who gets the bells?" He said as he looked at them with his stern eyes. But what happened next shocked him.

"It's all of us or none of us sensei," Naruto said, smiling his signature smile as Sakura threw the bells at his feet. Kakashi gave them one of his genuine smiles.

"You Passed," He said as he picked the bells up off of the ground. When he looked back at them Sasuke was holding his real book out to him, and they could see the relief in his eyes.

"Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash…but those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash," He said as he gave them all a pat on the head;

"You guys are going to be a great team." He turned around ready to leave...before he was hit on the back of the head, his last thoughts replaying the words he had just heard;

"Kongo wa hikitsugimasu!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap for chapter 4...the next chapter is a chapter that wasn't included in The ones that got away, so i can't wait to post it, and to see what you guys think about it.**

 **Jutsu/Word bank:**

 **Futon: Mugen no Kaze – Wind style: Endless Wind**

 **Doton: Doro-darake no numa – Earth style: Muddy Swamp**

 **Kongo wa Hikitsugimasu - Future take over**

 **READ AND REVIEW :)**


	5. 5 - Roots Before Branches

**Hey guys,**

 **I know this took a while, and I am going to be updating every two weeks from now on to leave time for beta reading, which is done by TheWateringWizard and making sure that I have enough time to write the next chapter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I can't wait to read your reviews.**

Chapter 5 – Roots before branches

' **Speech** ' – Mental link

' _Speech_ ' – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' ** _speech_** ' – radios

' _Speech_ ' – Bijuu

* * *

As Hatake Kakashi opened his eyes he was met with the sunny sky covering training ground 7…not the pristine ceiling tiles of Konohagakure's hospital.

'I must be dreaming!' he thought as he sat up. Noticing that his breathing was no longer laboured, and his skin was no longer deathly pale, he took a brief look around the area, before coming to rest on the three forms of his students…his genin students.

"Yo Sensei," Naruto said as he held his hand out to Kakashi and pulled him up. Kakashi looked at his students again, before slapping himself in the face. When he felt the pain, he looked around in disbelief.

"How?" He asked as he sat on the ground again.

After explaining the situation Kakashi was left with a clearer head, but still unsure what was coming next.

"So, you're telling me you created a time travel jutsu?" Kakashi said as he stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"Yep!"

"And Kurama helped you do it…and now we are back to when you are genin and you used another jutsu to bring me back so that we can stop the Zetsu Poison incident from happening?" He continued, this time receiving nods from all three of his students.

"So…Judging from where we are now you have just taken the genin exams…so your next step is?" The three genin looked at each other before Sasuke spoke;

"Raiding the ROOT base and disposing of Danzo."

* * *

After a weeks' worth of preparation, Team 7 and Tsunade were all sat in the living room of the Uchiha manor with a map in front of them. They were all dressed in ANBU uniforms, and Kakashi had uncovered his tattoo. They all had masks sat in front of them, and they all represented their personalities in some way.

Naruto – Orange fox

Sasuke – Black Snake

Sakura – Pink tiger

Kakashi – White wolf

Tsunade – White Slug

Shizune – Purple frog

They were all looking at one particular point of the map…Danzo's office.

"So we are clear on the plan?" Sakura asked as she placed her mask on her face. They all mimicked her, before heading towards the door. They all had radios strapped around their necks.

"As soon as the clock strikes midnight we move in," Sasuke said as they separated, all heading to the same destination, but in different directions.

Sakura and Shizune were the first people to reach the hideout. They had the most crucial job…cause a distraction. They landed next to the main entrance before Sakura shattered it with one punch. As the wall came tumbling down a full platoon of ROOT agents came towards them, hurling kunai and shuriken as they approached.

From her position out of sight of the approaching ninja, Shizune nodded to Sakura, before sticking to the wall on her way into the root compound. Sakura lead her group to an abandoned training ground. As they landed they saw that she had created four shadow clones before sending them to all four corners of the training ground.

"Shishienjin!" The four clones cast the barrier as soon as the platoon had entered the area, causing four walls of purple flames to rise and form a cube, blocking the exit of all inside.

"Is it time to have some fun?" Sakura said as she approached the group, using her current childhood state to try and throw them off. They ran at her, not expecting her to use the leader as a springboard, flipping over him before smashing her fist into the ground, causing the ground to collapse all around them. Before they had time to react the ROOT shinobi were forced on the defence as they were attacked by a blur of pink.

After activating her Byakugo no in Sakura launched herself at each shinobi one by one, delivering devastating blows to them. As she went through the mass of Danzo's minions, some using tanto, while others used the general shinobi equipment, she switched between her Chakura no Mesu and a tanto. The tanto had a decorative red hilt with the Uchiha fan, which was made with gems. The blade was pure white, slowly turning red as it cleaved through ninja after ninja.

"It's one pink haired brat," One of the shinobi spoke in a hard voice as he charged at her, "Don't disgrace Danzo-sama by being defeated." His arm and leg were torn off as she passed him twice, severing them in two clean swipes. A few of his comrades looked at him, before resuming their assault, but you could see the apprehension in their eyes.

A few of their counter-attacks reached her, leaving scratches and a few deep gashes on her body, but she never faltered. As one of the tanto wielding agents attacked from behind she kicked her leg backwards, delivering a sharp kick to the stomach, before decapitating another oncoming agent.

In less than half an hour the whole training ground was littered with bodies…a sight that would make any new genin lose their minds. The damage went from beheaded root shinobi, to shinobi that had their chests torn open. In the middle of the devastation she stood, her pink hair mottled with blood.

"Platoon one is clear," She said as she reached a hand up to her radio, "It's up to you Shizune!"

* * *

While Sakura was dispatching the first ROOT platoon, Shizune was taking care of the second platoon, the reserve platoon. Using her chakra to walk on the wall, she snuck into the room connected to their sleeping quarters. She placed a seal from her pouch on the door, activating it before moving over to the air vent, releasing poisonous gas into the room. Within five minutes there was a series of loud bangs, as the men inside tried to break down the door, which was being held shut by one of Naruto's seals.

She was caught unaware by two children walking into the room. They were the same age as team 7, but both boys were wearing Konoha Hitai-ate. One of the boys had short, straight black hair and dark eyes which deeply contrasted with his translucent-looking pale skin.

The other had grey hair and light-coloured eyes. Both boys were wearing the typical ROOT uniform, but the second boy had a sickly look to him. This was a shock to Shizune, as Shin should have died/been killed by Sai during their training days.

"Who are...?" His question was cut off by a violent coughing fit, as the black-haired boy moved to his side and helped him regain his balance.

"Shin," The black-haired boy asked, "Are you okay?" Shizune moved towards the two, realizing that she was in the presence of the younger Sai and his adoptive brother Shin. As they moved away apprehensively she displayed her medical ninjutsu to them, explaining that she could help them. The boys reluctantly agreed, knowing that they would have better lives away from ROOT, and they were pretty sure that they would not be left alive if they didn't go with the Shizune, who lead them out of the base and into the forest to meet her teammates.

* * *

While Sakura and Shizune were dispatching the ROOT platoons, the rest of the team made their way to Danzo's office. Naruto and Sasuke were in the lead as they stormed down the final hallway. Just before they got to the office Tsunade and Kakashi separated from the group, to begin their task of raiding the base for any useful information and burning anything they didn't need.

"Ready?" Sasuke questioned Naruto as they stopped just outside the office doors. They didn't have any doubt that Danzo was prepared for them on the other side.

"Ready!" was the confirmation he received. As they were about to enter the office they were stopped by a familiar voice:

"You weren't going in without me, were you?"

They turned around, greeted by the battle-worn form of their teammate. Sakura had shed her mask, which was now strapped to her belt, and had pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Her Tanto was sheathed at her side, and she looked more than ready to take on Danzo.

They all nodded to each other before Naruto kicked open the doors. Danzo was sat at his desk, calmly writing.

"Do you think three fresh out of the academy Genin can take me on?" he asked, not even looking up from his paperwork. The only answer he got was Sakura's fist slamming into his desk. As he jumped away from the desk he was greeted with a lightning coated sword, missing him by a hairs breath. Focusing on the last Uchiha, who he deemed the biggest threat, he failed to notice the orange light behind him, as his right arm was blown off by a fully charged Rasengan.

"AARRGH!" He fell to the floor, holding his shoulder, as the metal encased arm fell to the floor, releasing itself, and revealing the Sharingan embedded in the stone white arm.

"How did you know?" he questioned them as he staggered to his feet, "No one should know about them."

Once again, they denied him an answer, as Sakura charged at him, hands illuminated with a deadly blue glow. She aimed at his midsection, aiming to maim, but not kill him. The closer she got to Danzo, the more she failed to see the illusion.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to reach her in time, "That's not Danzo!"

"Izanagi!" Danzo called out, as he dispersed, showing that he hadn't been standing in his previous position.

He was too late and was forced to watch his teammate take a kunai to the eye, having moved at the last minute, narrowly avoiding being hit in the temple. She collapsed to the ground writhing in pain, as she clutched a hand to her eye attempting to pull the kunai out without causing more damage to her eye.

Without any warning Danzo was smashed in the head with a pure black Bō, throwing him into the wall. Behind him stood Naruto in his full Six paths sage mode, a fox-like snarl on his face. The bandaged man hoisted himself to his feet, a line of blood making its way from, his hairline to his chin. He was breathing heavily, getting paler by the minute.

"You will pay for that you bastard!" He growled as he charged at Danzo, his truth seeker orbs blocking the incoming projectiles. He rammed a planetary Rasengan into Danzo's stomach, pushing him towards Sasuke.

The sound of chirping birds filled the air as a sword of pure electricity impaled Danzo, pinning him to the wall. Using Kunai to pin his clothing, the jutsu was released as Sasuke walked up to him, his Mangekyou Sharingan glowing an eerie red in the dimly lit room.

"An eye for an eye," Sasuke said as he reached out and pulled the Sharingan from Danzo's left eye, wrenching an echoing scream from the dictator-like man. Placing the eye in a container full of preserving liquid, Sasuke turned away from him and walked towards Sakura, who had just finished bandaging her eye. As he heard the intake of a powerful breath, Sakura disappeared from his view, flying past him in a blue and pink blur.

There was a loud squelch as she buried her hand in Danzo's chest, severing his heart from his body. Blood sprayed onto Sakura's face as she removed her hand, and Danzo's head rolled to the side, the hand that was in a sign dropping to his side as his uncast jutsu dissipated.

"That was for Itachi!" Sakura spat as she moved away from the tyrant, removing the kunai and allowing the body to drop to the floor. Team 7 converged in the middle of the room, sat on the floor as they waited for Kakashi, Shizune and Tsunade to join them.

"How's your eye?" Sasuke asked as he touched the bandages covering her eye. They were tinged pink where the eye had bled while she was bandaging, but a quick swipe of her hand over it stopped the bleeding.

"It will heal in time," She said as she looked at the body lying on the floor, "One down…"

"Four to go!" Naruto ended, as he placed his hand in the centre of their triangle formation. Sakura and Sasuke followed, placing their hands over his.

"But for now, we get to enjoy the trivialness of D-rank missions and team training," Naruto grinned as he withdrew his hand, and leaned back, resting his head on the floor. They all laid like that for a while, before they were roughly brought back to their senses by the door being kicked open.

"Ready to go brats?" Tsunade shouted as she walked into the room, shortly followed by Kakashi. Her uniform was stained with blood, which meant she had met a few unsuspecting ROOT agents as she journeyed through the base. She was also carrying two bags, which were full of scrolls.

Kakashi had two more bags of scrolls, as well as a bag of money. His uniform was clean, but that didn't mean he hadn't encountered any problems. There were flecks of cement in his hair, and as he caught his students staring at them he brushed them off.

"I encountered a few booby traps as I entered the treasury…or Tsunade was battling above me." He replied as he moved out of the way of the hot-tempered Sannin's punch. The mismatched group laughed as they exited the hideout and made their way to the Hokage Mansion, retelling their stories of battle and laughing at some of the mishaps Kakashi suffered.

* * *

When they arrived in Hiruzen's office, battle-scarred and tired, they were greeted by the sight of Shizune and two young boys. The boys were both wearing chakra restraints but were showing no signs of wanting to break out.

"I trust the mission was a success?" Hiruzen asked, not even looking up from his paperwork. His answer was the corpse of Danzo being dropped on his desk. He glared at Tsunade, who gave him another, clearly annoyed he hadn't even looked up when they had entered.

"Danzo and ROOT have been annihilated," Kakashi stated, not even reading his book as he stood in line next to team 7.

"Then, as promised, all of you will receive S-rank mission pay, and you will have the next week off," Hiruzen said as he took six pay slips out of his drawer, before hesitating and putting one back in. After handing out the pay slips, as well as an argument with Tsunade regarding her money and how she would be receiving it, the subject turned to Sai and Shin.

"Will you boys swear loyalty to Konoha above all else?" Hiruzen questioned as the boys were questioned, even though he knew Naruto would not let anything happen to Sai. After receiving confirmation from both boys, he handed them the keys to a new apartment, which they would be sharing with their new jounin sensei. They were to be re-instated as genin and were going to be working under Tenzo/Yamato, with one of the genin that had not been assigned a team. The boys were then escorted out of the room, and the conversation turned to another, much more important topic;

"What are we going to do with Uchiha Shisui's eye?"

Everyone looked to Sasuke, who was currently in possession of the eye. He looked to Tsunade for confirmation, before replying.

"After speaking with Tsunade about the possibility of a transplant," He said as he looked at Sakura, "I would like Sakura to have Shisui's eye..."

* * *

 **The next chapter enters the Wave Mission arc...and I can't wait.**

 **Until next time :)**


	6. 6 - Off to Nami no Kuni

**Hey guys,**

 **Chapter 6 is officially up!**

 **This chapter hasnt been read by my Beta reader yet, but as i am a little bit behind i am uploading it at the same time so that you guys can read it, and the updated version will be up as soon s it is ready!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Off to Nami no Kuni

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' ** _speech'_** – radios

 _'Speech_ ' – Bijuu

* * *

As the sun rose to its midday position in the Konoha forest, Team 7 were currently in the middle of a mission.

 _'Why did Kakashi-sensei make us take this mission again?'_ Sakura thought as she peered around the trunk of the tree that she was perched in. Amidst the bushes bellow her was a creature feared by all genin. She adjusted her radio as she prepared to move;

" ** _This is Point A, five meters from the target and ready to move,_** " She waited for the replies of the rest of her team mates.

" ** _So am I_** ," Sasuke stated from his position directly across from Sakura. Naruto completed their formation, forming a triangle around the beast below.

" ** _Move in!_** " That was their signal to move in as they all launched themselves at the Daimyo's Wife's Cat. As it failed to maneuver its way around them, Tora was caught in a trap sprung by the very annoyed members of Dainanahan.

They chased it into a net of ninja wire that Sakura had set up before they had set out on their mission, having the strange feeling that they would still end up with it. Sasuke grabbed Tora, using a Susanoo arm to avoid the scratches.

" ** _Ribbon on the left ear…Are you sure this is the target Tora?_** " Kakashi-sensei questioned, too engrossed in his book to care.

" ** _Yeah, we're sure,_** " Sakura replied as she stood with one hand on her hip, scouting the area to see where her sensei actually was.

" ** _Good, Lost pet "Tora" search mission… complete!_** " They began the journey back to the village, with the cat sleeping peacefully in Sasuke's arms. And Naruto cheering that he hadn't been mauled by it.

* * *

As soon as the little devil was handed back to its owner it immediately tried to fight to get away.

"Ohh, my cute little Tora-chan." The Lady Daimyo said as she practically strangled the cat, "I was so worried." The Hokage just looked on in amusement. He knew what had to be done, but he was told to let everything play out as it had before, which included giving us exactly the same missions. The only major difference to the present time was that Lady Tsunade was being 'trained' to be Hokage, and therefore she was sitting in on everything that involved the Hokage, which included the missions desk.

"Now…Kakashi's Team 7, Your next duty is…" He looked at the long list of D rank missions he had on the scroll in front of him. Sakura sighed as she realized Naruto was actually going through with his little outburst again.

"Hmmm…Babysitting an elder's grandson, Shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging."

"NO! NO! NO! No, thank you!" He said as he crossed his arms in front of him. Iruka looked like he was going to throttle Naruto, while Tsunade and Shizune were trying to hold in their laughter.

"I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE JUST A ROOKIE!" He screamed at Naruto, and Sakura and Sasuke joined the group of people trying not to laugh.

"EVERYONE STARTS OFF WITH THE SIMPLE DUTIES AND WORKS THEIR WAY UP!"

"But! But! We keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" He said as he leaned towards Iruka. Kakashi kit Naruto on the head with his knuckles;

"Be quiet you!"

"Naruto! It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about." He said as he took a puff of his pipe;

"Listen, every day the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting…to Assassinations. Each request is written down on these lists…" He motioned to the lists that could be seen from any point in the room;

"…and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with the Jounins, Chunins and Genins, and then the missions are then handed out at the top to ninjas based on their abilities."

He looked towards the Daimyo's wife, who was paying for the successfully completed mission.

"And if the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client. You guys just became Genin, so D rank missions are perfect for you," The only difference was that this time Naruto didn't start talking to himself about his favorite ramen flavors.

"I'm not the trouble making brat you still think I am," Naruto said looking straight at Iruka-sensei, fed up of being treated like a child. Hiruzen looked straight at Naruto and smiled;

"Ok…If you want it that much…" He said as he read through the scroll of C-rank missions,

"I'll give you a C-rank mission," Team 7 looked at each other and smirked.

' _At least Naruto's outbursts are entertaining,'_ Tsunade thought as she rifled through the mission papers.

"It's a protection mission of a certain individual…You can enter now!" He said as he directed his voice to the door. They all looked to the door as Tazuna walked in, taking a swig of his Sake.

"What's this?" He said as his eyes finally focused on the youngest people in the room; "They're all a bunch of snot nosed kids."

Naruto held himself back, knowing Tazuna was just drunk, and he just waited for the introduction, itching to get out of the village so he could let loose a little bit.

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna."

"I expect you to provide me brilliant protection until I get back to my country and compete the bridge."

* * *

While waiting for Kakashi and Tazuna to arrive at the main village gate, Sasuke removed a scroll from his pocket and showed it to his team mates.

"I have been reading about a Telepathy Ninjutsu that I think we should try, I mean it wouldn't hurt to be able to talk to each other when we can't physically." They both looked at him like he was insane. He sighed before casting the jutsu, as silently as possible to avoid the gate guards hearing.

' **Can you hear me? ' **Judging by the shocked looks on their faces, Sasuke assumed it had worked and put the scroll away.

"AAAHHH!" Naruto screamed as he jumped in the air, before he was pulled back by Sakura.

"Be quiet you idiot, not everyone needs to know what we are doing," She said as she took a seat on the railing. They practiced talking to each other in the ten minutes it took for Kakashi to finally arrive.

"YO!" He said as he landed behind them, with Tazuna calmly walking up behind him. They didn't waste any time like they did in the last time period, especially since they didn't have to hide anything from Kakashi.

 **' We are not including him in this though,'** Sakura said as she jumped slightly ahead of the boys. Even though they wanted to move quicker, they needed to take into account the agility of their client.

With the puddle of water approaching, Team 7 broadened their senses, although none of them were expecting Sakura's reaction.

"Oooooh," She squealed, "A puddle!" She ran up to it and jumped into it, and the only person that noticed her build up chakra in her feet was Sasuke. The ground didn't shake like it normally did, but the water covering the hole disappeared, and the Demon brothers were revealed.

"You Little Bitch!" The first of the demon brothers sneered as he tried to wrap his chain around Sakura. Kakashi jumped in the way and was 'killed'. Sakura immediately went on the offense, throwing her fist into the stomach of the second brother, who had tried to sneak up on her. He was sent flying into the tree, where he was encased in ninja wire.

Naruto went after the other brother, and immediately knocked him out with his Uzumaki Barrage. He didn't go overboard using his Rasengan, since they weren't really worth it. Tazuna stared at them, obviously shocked at what they had accomplished. Kakashi reappeared behind Tazuna, wondering why he had bothered using his jutsu to appear dead.

"Well Tazuna-san," He said as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "I believe you have some explaining to do." After the long explanation from Tazuna they continued on their way, with Sakura planning what she was going to do when Zabuza showed up.

* * *

 **In the Land of waves**

The journey across the water to the land of waves was a long one. The small boat that was carrying the four shinobi and their client was moving cautiously towards land, the engines dying out as it floated under the incomplete bridge, escaping detection.

 **'Are you really going to do what I think you are, Sakura?'** Sasuke asked her, since she was going to do one of the stupidest things ever when Zabuza arrived. They had just gotten off of the boat and were currently walking through the forest. It was serene walk, with the team enjoying the view of the forest, and enjoying the sounds coming from the animals...until Naruto decided to startle everyone.

Sakura headed into the bushes where Naruto had thrown one of his kunai at an unsuspecting animal. Picking up the animal, she noticed it was the wrong colour for the season, and that it was the same rabbit that Naruto had thrown almost killed last time.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as rounded on him, "I can't believe that you threw a kunai at this extremely cute rabbit." She put the rabbit down on the ground and joined them again, just in time.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi shouted as he pulled Tazuna to the ground. Sasuke and Naruto just snickered at their sensei, not believing that after all his experiences after this fight in the future, he still dropped to ground. They were standing just behind Sakura, who had caught the sword in her chakra filled hand.

"Momochi Zabuza, huh?" She said as she gave the sword a once over, remembering the last time they had seen it.

 **Flashback**

"Ja ne," Suigetsu hollered as he made his way out of Konohagakure, going his own way to fulfill his dream of collecting all of the swords owned by the Seven swordsman of the mist.

He had been the last member of Taka to leave the village...but he had been the first to die. The remaining members of Taka had been devastated, showing how much they had actually cared for each other, even if they didn't show it.

 **Flashback end**

Shaking herself out of her memories, Sakura stared at the dumbfounded face of Zabuza, as he looked at the genin that had caught his sword. Sneaking a quick glance at the forest, Sasuke found that Haku had also seen the event that had just transpired, as his chakra fluctuated to show his shock.

The whole of Team 7 rushed at Zabuza, leaving Kakashi to look after Tazuna. Sasuke and Naruto charged ahead, both going in with kunai raised, aiming at the Nukenin's head. Barely dodging the kunai, Zabuza was met with a deadly roundhouse kick from his left side, the Sakura charging behind the boys discipating, showing that Kubikiribōchō was stuck in the ground.

Zabuza disappeared, and soon reappeared on the water's edge. He began to make hand signs, before a mist began to seep over the area.

"Kiri gakure no jutsu!" As the mist got thicker, it became harder for them to see where he was, causing Sasuke and Kakashi to activate their Sharingan.

"There are eight choices," he said as he disappeared from his spot on the water's surface; "Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle Vein, Neck Vein, Brain, Kidneys and Heart." As he continued his speech the voice got closer to them.

"Which one should I go after?" he appeared behind Kakashi, sword in hand about to slice the jounin and his charge clean in two. Sakura appeared behind Zabuza, punching him back into the open clearing. Her eyes were blazing with fury as her sharingan spun wildly in her eyes.

 **Flashback**

While waiting for Tsunade to transplant the eye, Naruto had been called into the room.

"With the power you received from the Rikudou sennin you were able to save gai...do you think you would be able to create a matching eye?" Tsunade asked as she opened the container containing Shisui's eye.

We had all gaped at her, not thinking it was possible, until Naruto had reached out and touched the eye, causing it to divide into two and replicate itself.

Before the transplant Tsunade had Naruto create another one, testing it to make sure that it wouldn't do any damage to Sakura.

 **Flashback end**

Zabuza charged towards them again, making his way towards the two boys who he had deemed the bigger enemy. They approached him from both sides, making handsigns as they chargfed.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu/ Kaze no Yaiba!" They both shouted the names of their respective jutsu. As the wind from Naruto's attack intensified Sasuke's the shuriken hidden in the fireballs turned a brilliant white as they heated past the normal point.

As soon as they made contact with Zabuza's skin, he hissed at the pain. Jumping away from the group of gennin he made his way to the water front, making hand signs as he stood atop the water.

Sakura began copying the hand signs, thankful that Sasuke had helped her build up her jutsu casting speed;

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" She said at the same time as Zabuza, and powered as much Chakra as she could into the jutsu. The force of the two dragons colliding sent everyone into the surrounding trees, with Kakashi clinging to Tazuna so that he wouldn't be separated from them.

As Zabuza collided with a tree, he found himself pinned to the tree by a rain of kunai. when the water began draining away, there was a glint of light as he was impaled in the neck by senbon. A small figure landed in front of the nukenin, checking he was dead before approaching the leaf shinobi.

"Thank you very much," He turned to Kakashi who was leaning up against the tree he had been thrown against, keeping a firm grasp on Tazuna, "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"That mask…You're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin…" Sasuke said as he noticed the mask that Haku was wearing.

"Impressive…You are correct." He said as he stood next to Zabuza's body, "Yes, My duty is to hunt down Missing-nins. I am a member of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-nin team." He looked back at the body beside him;

"Your battle is now over…And now I must dispose of this body, since it seems to be abody with many secrets..," He picked up Zabuza; "Farewell!" and he was gone.

 **'Well,'** Sakura said to Sasuke and Naruto as they started walking towards Kakashi, **'At least we get a little break to 'Train', right? '**

* * *

As payback for humiliating him during the bell test, Kakashi made team 7 complete the tree climbing and water walking exercises daily, the latter being performed on the water under the bridge so that they could still protect Tazuna at the same time.

On the day that Zabuza was due to arrive, naruto had stayed behind to protect Tazuna's family, while the rest of the team were waiting for him at the bridge. Sakura was currently helping the remaining members of the team lift the steel beams, while Sasuke was helping them weld. As they carried out their jobs a thick mist began to cover the bridge. After evacuating the builders, team 7 surrounded Tazuna and activated their Sharingan.

"Looks like a rival has appeared, eh Haku?" Zabuza said as he appeared on the bridge in fromt of them, Haku at his side.

Sasuke and Sakura charged at Haku, leaving Kakashi to deal with the swordsman. as he was separated from his master, Haku began throwing ice needles at them, which were easily deflected with shuriken and some swift dodging.

Sakura engaged Haku in a taijutsu battle while Sasuke was preparing for a jutsu. While trying to deflect Sakura's fierce blows Haku's mask flew off of his face, revealing his feminine looks.

"I don't want to have to kill you... But you won't stand down, will you?" He said as he aimed for her arm with his long Senbon. She smirked at him, flashing her sharingan as she charged at him again.

"Don't be foolish!" she retorted as she aimed a heel drop at his head, before pivoting on her feet and roundhouse kicking him in the side.

"I see…But you won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time," His Senbon clashed with kunai once again as he pulled himself up off of the floor "Plus I've already two advantages," Sakura and Sasuke both resisted the urge to roll their eyes, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"The first is the water on the ground…And the second is that I have one of your arms occupied," He made a one-handed hand-sign with his free hand; "You will only be able to run from my attacks." He began casting the hand signs for his Jutsu, as Sasuke finished the last stages of his jutsu.

"Sensatsu Suisho!" He called as thousands of ice needles hurtled towards Sakura. Using her katana, which she pulled from a scroll in her pouch, she deflected the senbon, showing of her gracefulness as she combined her speed with flexibility to maneuver her way around the needles.

The rain of needles stopped, as haku brought his hand down to his side and stared off into the distance behind her. His eyes had clouded over, his body rigid as all movement stopped.

"Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu!" Sasuke called as he walked up to Sakura, his hand holding the last sign of the jutsu as his eyes spun. As Haku looked passed them all he could see was red clouds, as his body was impaled by metal spikes, immobilising him.

As Sasuke and Sakura turned their back to watch Kakashi and Zabuza's fight, they failed to notice the fluctuating chakra behind them.

* * *

As he scaled the pillar leading to the middle of the bridge, Naruto noticed his two teammates watching the fight between their sensei and the swordsman. As he got closer, he could make out a familiar face, covered by a hand making seals as large panels of ice began to slowly encircle his teammates.

As he became engulfed in a shroud of yellow and black, he threw two orbs at the mirrors, shattering them on contact. Sasuke and Sakura turned around at the sound, shocked to see that Haku had gotten out of the genjutsu, and that he had been about to encase them in his most lethal justu.

"Well," Sakura said as she activated her chakra scalpels, "We tried it the easy way..." Haku didn't give her a chance to finish as he charged at them, leaving an icy trail in his wake. Sasuke and Naruto intercepted him, kunai clashing against Haku's long senbon.

Taking the opening, Sakura appeared behind the feminine shinobi and touched the back of his neck, sending a pulse of chakra down his spine.

"Ninpō Sōzō Saisei: Byakugō no Jutsu!" her arms were surrounded with chakra, and she began channeling it for a jutsu as the boys ran towards Haku, leading him towards Sakura with a barrage of taijutsu and throwing projectiles.

"Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō!" As Haku finished the name of the justu, they were surrounded by a dome of ice formed of mirrors. As Haku stepped into a mirror, he found that the rest of the domews had been destroyed by black fire and black orbs.

Team 7 smirked at Haku as they charged, Sakura behind as she finished weaving signs:

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" she sent wave after wave of water towards the mirror that Haku was currently residing in, causing him to create another as the surface of the mirror cracked.

While he was concentrating on dodging the blasts of water Sakura created a clone. Whilst the clone continued on with the jutsu she concealed my chakra and waited for Haku to pass near her. As soon as he was in my range she pinned him to the floor, face first.

"Ranshinsho!" she mumbled as she touched her index finger to the pressure point on the back of his neck. His body went limp, although he was still conscious. They tied him up, before heading back towards Kakashi and Zabuza.

* * *

As Team 7 got close to their sensei, they realised how close the end of the battle was. Kakashi was holding a scroll in his hands as he made hand signs, before he slammed his hands on the floor with the scroll underneath them.

"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" He said as he knelt on the ground. When nothing happened, he looked around for Zabuza again.

"Hmph, whatever you do is useless," Zabuza said as he hid in the mist, "You can't figure out where I am!" You could hear his laughter through the mist as he pin pointed where Kakashi was;

"But I know exactly where you are…Kakashi, you are trapped in my Juts…" he didn't get to finish his sentence, as the ground began to crumble under his feet. Kakashi's Ninken jumped out of the ground, latching onto Zabuza to keep him immobile.

"If eyes and ears don't work…. Then just use your nose," Kakashi said as he began to get up;

"That's what happens when you shut your eyes in the mist…This summoning is especially for tracking down an opponent. The reason I purposely let my blood spill twice was for this…Your weapons are soaked with the scent of my blood." Kakashi began a slow walk towards Zabuza, who was still trying to escape. Naruto and Sasuke arrived at that moment, and stood near Zabuza.

"These are my cute Nin dogs, and their sense of smell exceeds that of all other dogs. You are the one trapped in my jutsu. The mist has cleared, and your future is death." Naruto and Sasuke prepared to stop Kakashi's attack. Zabuza looked like he wanted to laugh;

"My future is death? I'm sick of your bullshit!" He snarled at Kakashi.

"Don't be foolish…there's nothing you can do in this situation…Your death is certain," Kakashi continued to speak, trying to make Zabuza realise what his mistakes were.

"Zabuza…You went too far…Your ambition was too great, you abandoned the country of the mist and became a missing-nin, your story even reached Konohagakure. Your attempted coup 'de tat and your attempt at assassinating the Mizukage both failed. You needed money for revenge, and you also needed to avoid the hunter-nins…That's probably when you attached yourself to scum like Gatou!" Kakashi continued his little speech while he made the hand signs to his signature jutsu:

"Raikiri!" Kakashi said as he looked up at Zabuza; "Your ambition sacrifices many people, That's not what a Shinobi should do."

"I don't give a damn…" Zabuza sneered, "I fight for my own ideals…And that shall continue." Kakashi began the short run to Zabuza, his hand aimed for Zabuza's heart, before he was intercepted by his two male students.

"You got a little bit riled up, ha Sensei?" Naruto said as he releashed the chakra cloaked hand, allowing the Raikiri to dissipate. Sasuke powered down his own chidori as they released Zabuza from the dogs and tied him up next to Haku. Kakashi gave them a sheepish look, not believing that he had got so caught up in the fight that he had been about to kill Zabuza again.

"Save Haku and Zabuza," Sakura chirped as she landed next to the rest of her team, "Success!"

* * *

 **That's it for wave.**

 **The next chapter will be up in two weeks, and i cant wait to see what you think.**

 **R & R :)**


	7. 7 - The Byakugan no Hime

**Hey Guys!**

 **Once again I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had to wait for my computer to be repaired. I'm going to upload the next chapter ASAP!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – The Byakugan no Hime**

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'Speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' _ **Speech'**_ – radios

 _'Speech_ ' – Bijuu

With the wave mission completed Team 7 had found their lives full of D-rank missions and preparation for the Chunin exams. It was on one of those days that Naruto found himself walking through the village in search of a certain someone.

 _'_ _I wonder what she is doing today,'_ he thought as he walked past the shops in the market district. He knew that she enjoyed crafts, and thought that it would be the best place to start looking…and he was right as he walked through the market stalls, catching a glimpse of her short black hair. Clad in her usual Genin attire, Hyuuga Hinata was currently purchasing some paper as she continued to browse the stall, unaware of the person approaching her.

"Konichiwa, Hinata-Chan," Naruto spoke as he stopped in front of her, causing her to go red, she began to speak, stuttering out a quick hello, before promptly fainting. Catching her before she hit the ground, Naruto told the shop keeper that he would take her home, before disappearing.

He appeared in front of the three posts that marked Dainanahan's training grounds, setting her down on the grass.

 _'_ _Oi, You sure this is going to work?'_ Naruto said to his tenant as he began weaving signs.

 _'_ _I wouldn't have given you a jutsu that would hurt your future wife, you idiot!'_ Kurama said as he focused his chakra, allowing Naruto to tap into it more easily. As the seals for the jutsu got faster, Naruto's eyes took on a white glow. The Jutsu to bring Kakashi back had been different, due to the connection Kakashi and Sasuke had as sharingan users, which meant that it couldn't be used on Hinata. The glow spread over his body and down to his hands before he placed his hand on Hinata's forehead.

"Ninpou: Shorai no yugo!"

There was a flash of bright light as Hinata was engulfed in the same light Naruto was, before she her eyes flew open.

"Naruto-Kun?" She questioned as she looked around in a daze, obviously confused about where she was. As soon as she realised where she was she sat up abruptly.

"How…How am I here?" She asked as she hugged Naruto. The last thing she remembered was seeing his face full of tears.

 **FLASHBACK**

It was a dark day for the village of Konohagakure. The village that was once vibrant and lively had been reduced to a village full of sick and dying people. In the intensive care unit of the village hospital, Uzumaki Naruto sat cradling the body of his wife. In her frail state you could see the bones of her ribs as she breathed. Her pale eyes had become even paler and her hair was thick with sweat.

"It's going to be okay, Hina-chan!" Naruto sobbed as he held her close, feeling her breathing slow. After she had contracted the illness that followed the Zetsu Poison she had been confined to the hospital, in the hopes that she could pull through. But now, two months since she had been taken ill, her body was failing her.

Sasuke and Sakura were stood in the background of the hospital room, Sasuke holding Sakura as she sobbed, over the impending loss of the woman that she had come to see as a sister. They were to support Naruto, knowing that the loss of his wife would hit him deeply.

"Naruto…," Hinata said as she weakly held her hand up and caressed his face, "Don't cry…I'll always be with you!" her hand dropped as the monitor gave out a lout droning beep…Uzumaki Hinata had been lost to the Zetsu Poison…the first of many losses that had inspired Team 7 to travel back and change it all.

Her funeral had followed the week after, the villages joining the Hyuuga clan dressed in black, honouring the passing of their heiress. Hanabi had been devastated…never once letting go of her father as she wept over the loss of her only sibling that had followed not even two years after the passing of her cousin.

Naruto had sat by the grave for hours, shedding all of the tears that had been pent up. That had been when he had made his vow…

"I promise Hinata," He said as he ran his hand over the cold marble gravestone, "I will go back…and I will make sure none of this happens!"

 **Flashback end**

Naruto held back the tears that threatened to escape at the memory, choosing to bury his head in her hair.

"It's ok now," Hinata said as she pulled him closer, "We can change it… we can make sure it never happens." No one saw either of them for the rest of the day, as they spent it with each other, happy to be with each other once again.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura

On the other side of the village, Sasuke and Sakura were finalising a mission request that they had been writing since they had arrived back in the past. As they felt Naruto's chakra they were about to rush to the location, until they realised it was followed by the immense calm chakra of the Byakugan no Hime.

Tears glistened in Sakura's eyes as she smiled;

"He did it!" she cheered as she hugged her future-husband, happy that the jutsu Naruto had been slaving over for months had worked. She went straight into the kitchen, content with being able to cook up a storm so that she could welcome the others home with a feast.

As she walked into the kitchen, Sasuke let a small smile slip onto his face, happy that both his brother and his wife had regained the one thing that had slowly been eating at them since the Genin exam.

When Naruto and Hinata walked into the house they were greeted by the smells of all of their favourite foods. As they walked into the dining room the table was full of food, and sat at the table were all of the people that had travelled back/been brought back (even Tsunade who had left a shadow clone at the office). As they sat around the table enjoying their food and talking, Hinata face never strayed from her smile.

"Shishou," Sakura asked as she finished her plate of food, "Aren't you supposed to be training with Hokage-sama?" judging by the sheepish look on her masters face, and by the rushed food consumption that followed, Sakura could only guess that Tsunade had forgotten, or that her clone had been dispelled and that she needed to get back to the hokage's office as soon as possible.

* * *

The next day:

As the time travellers made their way through the village, they all had one destination in their sights…the Hyuuga compound. With Hinata back in the past, they needed the permission of her father for her to live with them…permission that would not be easy to get even with the letter from the Hokage.

The Hokage had specified that Hinata had been chosen for a very special mission that required her to live with Team 7…but it did not specify what the mission was. Hiruzen had written up a mission pertaining to Team 7's time travel plan, intent on them being rewarded when they completed their lifetime goal.

"He's not going to like it…" Naruto said as they stopped in front of the compound gate. They were met by two of the guards, who let them straight through on Hinata's command. She was determined to leave the compound that same day, even if it meant fighting with her father. They flew through the initial conversation as they met with the Hyuuga clan head, who was now calmly seething with anger.

"You are not leaving this household…you are the Hyuuga heiress and it is time you started acting like one!" He said as he sipped his tea. Hinata stood from the table, and moved towards the door.

"Is it because you think Hanabi is stronger than me, or is it because you think I need protecting," she said, continuing before her father even had a chance to reply, "Because I could beat you right here, right now, and if that is what it takes for you to let me leave…so be it!"

Which was why they were now stood in the training courtyard, Hinata across from her father, who was ready. As soon as she went on the offensive he was caught off guard, not expecting his placid and shy daughter to go straight on the offensive.

Deciding to stick to Jyuuken, Hinata struck her father three times in his left arm, before moving onto his right. Before the hits connected, she was blasted back by Hiashi's Kaiten, causing her to slam into the wall.

"You call this beating me?" Her father said as he turned away from her. He began walking away, believing his daughter to be down for the count. There was a loud crack followed by a cloud of smoke, as Hinata disappeared.

There was a flash of blue as she appeared in front of him, aiming a chakra covered fist at him. The following assault was devastating, and Hiashi lay crumpled on the floor, watching his eldest daughter walk away.

"Even if I don't have your permission," Hinata said as she turned back towards him, "I am a Genin of the leaf, and you know we are considered Adults when we get our hitai-ate…if you don't like my decision you can disown me!"

* * *

Sometime later:

While on their way to the training grounds, intent on honing their skills, Naruto suddenly stopped and a mischievous look cast itself over his face;

"Sakura, can you add Hinata to THAT jutsu?" he said as he emphasised the word 'that'. Hinata looked at Sakura, her face showing her confusion, before she started a series of hand seals, faster than the average ANBU could keep up with.

 **'Hinata, can you hear me?** **'** Sakura said as she finished the jutsu, making Hinata jump.

 **'Hai** **, Sakura-chan! Loud and clear** **!' **she said back. They continued on with their walk, until Naruto looked behind him. When they all looked back the only thing they could see was…A square rock?

"I act like I'm looking forward...but I can still see you!" He said as he whirled around to face the rock. Sasuke poked him in the head, assuming that he was going crazy.

"What kind of rock is square with two holes? I see right through that!" He continued his rant. When Sakura looked closer at the rock she realised that it did have two holes, and that she could see people's eyes through them. The rock exploded, sending a cloud of smoke into the air. When the cloud dispersed there were three little kids standing there.

"That's the man I view as my rival!" A short boy with spiky black hair said.

Naruto looked around bored, "Oh, it's you Konohamaru...What's with the goggles?" He asked as he put his hands behind his head.

"Hehe, we're copying the old you, bro!" Konohamaru said as he readjusted his goggles, "Hey boss, can you play ninja with us?" Hinata could barely contain her laughter, and Sasuke and Sakura joined her, although Sasuke's laugh was more of a chuckle.

"Why would a ninja play ninja?" Sakura managed to squeeze out between her bouts of laughter. Hinata finally stopped trying to contain her laughter and ended up rolling on the floor.

"Hey bro, who's this girl?" Konohamaru said as he looked at Sakura, which resulted in the original chase, minus the violence. As soon as Konohamaru ran into Kankurou Dainanahan were on alert, searching for the malicious presence of the Ichibi no jinchuuriki.

"That hurts..." Kankurou said as he looked down at Konohamaru, whose face was full of fear. He picked him up using his scarf.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted, and if it wasn't for the fact that Gaara would intervene, Kankurou would be a pile on the floor.

"That hurt you little piece of shit!" Kankurou muttered, still staring at Konohamaru. Temari looked at her brother, unimpressed by his display of power.

"Don't, we'll get yelled at later," She said. Kankurou went to punch Konohamaru, until his fist was enveloped by sand.

"Kankurou! Stop it!" Gaara hissed at his brother, as everyone turned to look at him. He was standing upside down in the tree, his hands crossed over his chest, "You're an embarrassment to our village!"

"Ga…Gaara!" Kankurou stuttered as he moved his hand away from his puppet.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic…" Gaara said as he continued to stare at his brother, "Why do you think we came to the Leaf Village?" The fright on the elder brother's face was visible, and the shock that followed was mirrored by everyone when Gaara released Kankurou's hand instead of crushing it.

"Listen Gaara, They started it and…" He was cut off by his brother.

"Shut up…"

Kankurou looked back at Gaara before apologising to him, with Temari following in his footsteps. Gaara disappeared into a cloud of sand, and reappeared in the middle of his siblings.

"It looks like we got here early but…" He said as he stood up from his crouched position, "We didn't come here to play around." Sakura proceeded to ask them if they were here for the Chunin exams, and the conversation that followed was only slightly different from the original one.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he stood in front of Gaara, "What's your name?"

 **'** **I kind of pity Temari,'** Sakura said to Hinata as they watched the exchange between Gaara and Sasuke, **'She is going through the Sasuke crush faze!' **Both girls had to hold in their laughter, especially when Gaara turned to Sakura.

"And the pink haired girls," He said as he looked at Sakura.

"Uchiha Sakura! Nice to meet you!" She said in a very cheerful manner. Naruto didn't even bother pulling a tantrum this time, and both groups went their separate ways. The time travellers headed towards the training grounds, hoping to hone their skills as a team, for when it came to fighting Orochimaru in the forest of death.

* * *

The Day of the Chunin Exams

When they arrived at the academy for the exams, Hinata bade her future husband goodbye, before leaving to meet with her team. Upon entering the building, and following the signs to the second floor they were met with the sight of Rock Lee being knocked down by Kotetsu and Izumo in disguise.

"Hah! You plan to take the Chunin exam with that?" Izumo sneered as he looked down at Lee, "You should quit now!"

"You're just a little kid!" Kotetsu said as he took a step forward. Ten-ten moved towards him, hoping to plead with him.

"Please…Let us through…!" She didn't even get to finish her sentence before she was slapped in the face. As she fell to the floor, Sakura split off from her team and moved towards the group;

"Okay…" She said as she cracked her knuckles, "You have had your fun, now release the genjutsu and let us through to the third floor!" she threatened them, making sure they heard every one of her knuckles crack. They were surprised gasps all around the room as the genjutsu began to lift.

"Hmm…not bad…But all you did…" He called as he pivoted around to kick her, "Was see through it!" Sakura didn't even give Lee a chance to intervene, punching Kotetsu into Izumo, leaving a crater as they crashed through the door they were standing in front of.

Sasuke and Naruto both grabbed her, before disappearing just as Neji was about to approach them. They appeared outside of the exam room, where Kakashi was waiting for them. He was perched on a radiator, reading his book.

"Well, looks like you all made it," He said as he put his book away and looked at his prodigies, "I know you guys are more than capable of passing this exam, but I wish you luck anyway!" he disappeared as soon as he had finished his sentence. Sakura readjusted her clothing;

"Well guy, let's go!" She said as she pushed open the doors. When they got through the doors, they began analysing all of the people in the room, and were satisfied to see that they were all of the same people as before.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" Ino screamed as she tackled Sasuke, who wasted no time and began to wrestle his way out of her hold, "I haven't see you for a while, so I've been waiting in excitement," Sakura didn't even bother saying anything, since she knew nothing was ever going to happen between Ino and Sasuke.

"You guys are taking this test too? Man this sucks…" Shikamaru said as he appeared behind Ino. He stood next to Sasuke with Choji by his side.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan!" Hinata called out them as she approached.

"Well, everyone is assembled!" Kiba said as he stood next to her and surveyed the group. She was about to say something about the fact that all of the rookies were here, but was interrupted by Kabuto.

"You guys are rookies just barely out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls…This isn't a picnic!" He said as he stood in front of us. The Atmosphere around Team 7 and Hinata took a darker turn, and the rest of the rookies had to take a step back to regain their senses.

"Who are you?" Hinata said, putting as much venom into her voice as she could muster. He didn't even flinch.

"I'm Kabuto," He said as he readjusted his glasses, "But instead of that, look behind you," They did as he said, and wasn't surprised to see that all of the other people in the room were staring at them.

"Those guys behind you are from the hidden rain, they have short tempers…Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene,"

 **'** **Can I punch him in the face now?'** Sakura asked as she glared at him.

 **'** **Wait until we get to the forest of death…then it doesn't matter if he disappears.'** Hinata's dark thoughts sent shivers down the spines of the people included in the jutsu.

"Well, I can't blame you…You're clueless rookies…you remind me of how I used to be."

"Kabuto-san, right?" Sakura said as sweetly as she could, to which he nodded, "So this is your second time?"

' **Yeah right** **!'** Naruto exclaimed in the mental link, causing Hinata to snort and fake a cough.

"Nope…My seventh time, this exam is held twice a year so this is the fourth year." Kabuto replied, still looking really smug.

"Wow, so you know a lot about this exam?" Sasuke asked as he stood behind Sakura, leaning his head on her shoulder. Ino was silently seething at the display of affection, causing Sakura to frown, not wanting to have to go through all the petty fights that they had before.

"That's right…Hehe…Then I'll share some info with you cut rookies, with these nin-info cards…" He said as he pulled his cards out of his pouch. Sakura didn't even bother asking about them.

"They are basically cards which have info burned on to them with Chakra, I have four years' worth of info here…over 200 cards." Neji's team walked over to the group, just as Kabuto had brought up the map of the villages that were attending.

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" Neji asked as he leaned against a pillar. Kabuto smirked,

"Of course…the info I have isn't perfect, but it's worth looking at," he said as he drew some more blank cards.

"Show me Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Sakura," Neji asked, resulting in glares from the individuals he mentioned. Kabuto pulled the two cards out and read them out:

* * *

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke:_**

 ** _Age: 12_**

 ** _Taijutsu: Above Average_**

 ** _Ninjutsu: Unmeasurable_**

 ** _Genjutsu: Above Average_**

 ** _Tool use: Average_**

 ** _Missions:_**

 ** _S – 1_**

 ** _A – 1_**

 ** _B –0_**

 ** _C –5_**

 ** _D –10_**

 ** _Sensei: Hatake Kakashi_**

 ** _Team mates: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto_**

 ** _Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan_**

* * *

 ** _Haruno Sakura:_**

 ** _Age: 12_**

 ** _Taijutsu: Above Average_**

 ** _Ninjutsu: Above Average_**

 ** _Genjutsu: Unmeasurable_**

 ** _Tool use: Average_**

 ** _Missions:_**

 ** _S – 1_**

 ** _A – 1_**

 ** _B –0_**

 ** _C –5_**

 ** _D –10_**

 ** _Sensei: Hatake Kakashi_**

 ** _Team mates: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto_**

* * *

Neji looked at the cards and sneered,

"Those cards must be fake, there is no way a team of rookie genin has done five C rank, one A rank and one S rank Mission." He walked away with his team and Kabuto launched into his speech about the number of genins and which villages.

As Naruto began bubbling with excitement, everyone began backing away from him, and everyone that knew what was going to happen sighed:

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My team won't lose to you bastards!" He screamed as he pointed at all of the people in the room. Sasuke looked around the room again, and saw the sound ninja tense, readying themselves for an attack. As soon as they were in range, they were kicked back into the wall by Sakura. Before they had the chance to retaliate, Ibiki Morino appeared in the room.

"Thanks for waiting…I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunin selection exam's first test'" he growled, trying to scare everyone. Then he saw the hidden sound ninja lying in a pile by the door.

"Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam…Do you want to fail already?" They didn't reply as they slowly pulled themselves out of the pile.

"Here's a good opportunity to say this…There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner…Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated…Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately," He stared everyone down, "Do I make myself clear?!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap for this chapter...What is going to happen next? Will Team 7 come out of the forest of death unharmed?**

Jutsu List: (Will only include justu that I have created)

Ninpou: Shorai no yugo – Ninja art: future fusion


End file.
